ABSTRACT: INVESTIGATOR DEVELOPMENT CORE Pilot projects are a critical step in the research process. They provide information on the likely success of study methods, the burden to participants, and the time and resources needed to complete specific tasks. However, early stage investigators often have little training in effective research processes. As a result, the pilot funding period may end before all pilot project tasks have been completed. In our previous work, we established a Research Consult Service to assist investigators in refining research questions and methods, obtaining funding, addressing challenges in completing research tasks, and interpreting and disseminating findings. We developed and published a conceptual framework to guide the work of this Consult Service. The framework envisions assistance as progressing through sequential phases that involve publicizing availability, determining needs, providing assistance, referring to outside resources when necessary, monitoring progress, and evaluating outcomes. We also established a Community-Based Research Network (CBRN) consisting of community organizations working on collaborative research projects that are relevant to their organizations. We now propose to use the Research Consult Service, conceptual framework, and CBRN to develop and manage a pilot project program that is consistent with and synergistic to the theme of our proposed NIMHD Center of Excellence, i.e. involving communities in delivering and disseminating health disparity interventions. Specifically, we will i) publicize the availability of pilot grants; ii) help early stage investigators develop competitive applications; iii) utilize an online system for submission and rigorous review of applications; and iv) provide assistance, oversight, and evaluation to awardees. This pilot project program will focus on our institution's post-doctoral fellows, junior faculty, and early stage investigators, particularly those from underrepresented groups in order to develop a diverse workforce for conducting health disparities research. Both our Research Consult Service and our CBRN will meet regularly with awardees, provide assistance in completing project tasks, monitor progress, create innovative learning opportunities, and help them prepare for subsequent projects and grant applications. Awardees will also be active participants in other research, educational, and dissemination activities organized by the Center of Excellence. This pilot project program will develop investigators with a high capacity to engage in partnerships with communities, will expand the scientific workforce in the thematic focus area of the Center of Excellence, and will contribute to best practices on assisting early stage investigators to successfully complete pilot projects.